


Plane Ride

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Business AU, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n which they discuss a prior arrangement. And Jason calls Damian a prissy ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MommaUrsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/gifts).



> I got this while trying to catch up with Suits, where they had a scene that made me think of JayDami. Think of this as Business AU, where they’re not the Batfam.
> 
> A proper Christmas present for the wonderful mommaursa.

Damian brackets Jason in between his arms, forcing the older man to lean against the wall of the plane. Their faces are significantly close, close enough that Damian can smell the remains of a cigarette that the older man had smoked before boarding. They’re at a standstill, pretty much daring the other to cave in from the sexual tension sizzling between them.  
  
"I didn’t ask my father to hire you just so you can berate me whichever way you want,  _Mr. Todd_.”  
  
The corner of Jason’s mouth quirks, enhancing the smirk that is already there. “As your bodyguard and secretary,  _Mr. Wayne,_  I believe telling you what’s bullshit and what isn’t is part of the job description.” His hands encircle Damian’s hips, squeezing and pulling the younger man until Damian can feel the bulge in Jason’s pants push up against his thigh. That smirk turns into a grin, knowing that Damian was having a hard time focusing on their current argument.  
  
Damian watches as Jason leans down, their lips barely touching as their eyes never break contact.  
  
"I think," Damian does break it when his eyes flicker down before looking back up through his lashes, "that only applies when the subject is purely work related."  
  
His fingers curl to form fists as he feels Jason’s hands wander. The other man hums thoughtfully, acting as if his fingers weren’t tugging at Damian’s button-up and tickling the light trail of hair there as they try to dip into the waistband of his pants.  
  
"Well, the deal was for every five business files you assign me and that I finish, you get to do what I want. So technically this would be work related."  
  
Damian narrows his eyes, resisting the urge to give in to the light teasing of Jason’s fingers. “You’re mistaken, Mr. Todd. The reward system we agreed upon was that I would provide you with small gifts as tokens of my appreciation.”  
  
"You could say," Jason counters, "that having you do what I want is a gift."  
  
"Have I not told you," Damian pauses, shuddering when he hears and feels his belt buckle clink from being opened while the sound of a zipper going down follows after, "flattery does you nothing for this job."  
  
The older man tuts, “No, but it does get me somewhere with you.”  
  
It’s blissfully painful when that warm hand grips his erection enough that Damian hisses, finally allowing himself to close his eyes. His hips buck against his will, thrusting into the man’s hand. His head tilts back as the pleasure washes over him. Every stroke downwards is slow, agonizingly.  
  
Jason is the one to cave, ducking his head to seal their lips together in a hot and filthy kiss. Damian forgives him for it, for muffling the moan that was about to come out. Their teeth clink and bite down, tongues lick and thrust, and moans echo within the soundproofed cabin. His secretary fists him faster, getting Damian to choke through his groan. His fists unfurl only to bury his fingers in Jason’s naturally unkept curls, tugging harshly so that the man feels just a fraction of what he’s going through.  
  
"So, Mr. Wayne, can we move this to the couch or do I have to keep on convincing you?"  
  
The younger man galres, scraping his nails over his secretary’s scalp before he twists the both of them around and pushes him backwards. He takes pleasure in the few times Jason stumbles and pushes him down onto the couch. He strips his suit off, carefully folding it and putting it on the chair beside the sofa.  
  
"Pants off, Mr. Todd," he commands roughly.  
  
Jason smirks, making a show of unbuckling and sliding his pants down his legs very slowly. “Whatever you want, Mr. Wayne.”  
  
In turn, Damian rolls up his sleeves, not caring that they’re uneven and bulky. Unlike him, Jason tosses his pants to the carpeted floor of the plane, not caring that he’ll get wrinkles on his suit later on. Damian frowns, bending down to pick it up and give it the proper treatment.  
  
"Damian, just leave it."  
  
He shoots him a scathing look, even when knowing that Jason would be unfazed by it.  
  
"I most certainly will not.  _This_  is not some cheap store bought suit.”  
  
He puts it next to his clothes just before Jason’s fingers wrap around his wrist and pulls him down onto his lap. The older man forces a kiss on him, successfully erasing all of Damian’s thoughts.  
  
"Forgot how much of a prissy ass you are with your designer clothes." A hand skims up Damian’s thigh, pushing the partially opened shirt up as Damian’s cock stiffens even more, just above Jason’s. The teen shuffles closer on his knees.  
  
"That is no way to talk to your boss."  
  
Jason snorts, pulling Damian’s head down so their foreheads touch while Damian grips the two of them with both his hands (he loves how tightly they fit in his hands), “It keeps you grounded, ha-“  
  
Jason shudders, his grip squeezing around the back of Damian’s neck.  
  
Damian manages a cocky smirk. The top hand thumbs both of their slits, circling each one slowly enough that he smears precum all over. “We have approximately three hours before we land, would you rather spend all that time trying to keep me grounded or are you going to do your best to show me just how sorry you are for calling me a prissy ass?”  
  
Whenever he talks like that he knows just how strongly Jason reacts to it. So it’s no surprise when Jason groans loudly and pulls him in for another kiss.

 


End file.
